The Road To A New Home
by kiss me i'm a pirate
Summary: Previously called "I can't think of a good title" (for obvious reasons). I hate summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize from the movie belongs to me. Any questions?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Krysta Hayes shut her apartment door behind her and slipped an envelope under her building manager's door on her way by. It held her rent check and a note saying she was leaving and apologizing for not saying so two weeks in advance like she was supposed to. She only had her backpack, a small duffel bag, and the clothes on her back. She had left everything else in her apartment and her sister would come and get it all once she realized that Krys was gone and wasn't coming back.  
  
Krys walked out into the early morning light and over to her 2003 Dodge Viper RT-10 convertible. It was white with silver flames on the hood and down the sides and glinted beautifully in the sun. It was enough to make anybody's mouth water. She put the top down and threw her bags in the back, then got in and glanced back at the building she had called home for the past year. A single tear dripped down Krysta's cheek as she sped off in the dawn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dom! Letty!" Dom heard Mia shout before he rolled over and put his pillow over his head, "Get up!" Her words yet again fell on deaf ears, since Letty slept like a log. Leon walked by and paused when he saw Mia's look of desperation. He thought of a plan and whispered it to Mia and then went downstairs, grabbed Dom and Letty's keys off the kitchen counter, and went back upstairs and into the bathroom.  
  
"Dom! Letty! Get up or I'll flush your keys down the toilet!" Leon jingled both sets for emphasis, but still got no response, "Alright then, who's should go first?" He smacked Letty's keys against the outside of the toilet bowl to make it sounds like they had been dropped in, and then stuck them in his pocket and flushed.  
  
"Say goodbye to your keys, Letty!" Mia played along. A loud thud was heard as Letty and Dom jumped out of bed and ran across the hall. Dom glared evilly at Leon until the younger man broke under pressure and tossed him his keys. Dom turned and left.  
  
"Don't you dare go back to bed," Leon heard Mia say as she followed her brother back to his room, "We have to leave soon." His attention was returned to the bathroom and his immediate physical health when Letty got up in his face.  
  
"You didn't do it, did you?" When Leon remained silent, she grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall, "DID YOU?!" Leon still said nothing, so Letty continued, "Leon I love you like a brother, but if you don't give me my keys right fucking now, I won't hesitate to kill you." Leon got a nervous look on his face and pulled Letty's keys out of his pocket and gave them back to her. She patted him on the head like a puppy and said "good boy."  
  
"Whatever," he grumbled, his pride slightly wounded, "we leave in 15 minutes. Jesse gets out of the hospital today."  
  
"I know," Letty said before Turning to go back to her and Dom's room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Krysta had been driving for almost 24 hours straight. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. She only knew one thing: she needed to find out where she was and then take a nap. She pulled into a truck stop and wandered over to an espresso stand where an old man was selling maps and (of course) coffee.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked the man after ordering an Irish cream mocha.  
  
"Amarillo, Texas," The man said in a southern drawl as he turned on the espresso machine, "Why? Where are you headed?" He was only trying to be helpful, but Krys felt like he was asking too many questions that she didn't know that answers to.  
  
"Wherever the road takes me," She smiled wistfully, "as long as it doesn't turn and go right back to New York."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, missy," the man drawled as he handed her the drink, "this highway is an almost straight shot from Wilmington, North Carolina to Barstow, California, which is about 80 miles northeast of Los Angeles. You look like the type of person who would like a big city like that."  
  
"Thanks," Krysta smiled gratefully as she paid for her coffee and dropped her change in his tip cup.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How's that for a first chapter? I know it doesn't really say much about the plot of the story or my characters (yes, there'll be more than one later), but please review and tell me what you think. IF YOU HAVE AN IDEAS FOR A TITLE PLEASE TELL ME!!!! Please put title ideas in your review or email me at theflamingsafetypinnazi@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize from the movie belongs to me. Any questions?  
  
Author's Note to my few happy reviewers: Chadlindberggurl and Angelcheeks - You said they were happy that I didn't kill off Jesse, but if you read this second chapter, you will see quite clearly that I DID.for like 3 seconds. LOL. Sorry, I felt evil and needed to severely traumatize and scare people and at the moment all the Jesse/Chad Linberg fans seemed the easiest target. My bad. Chadlindberggurl and Blaze: Thanks for the title ideas, but I'm still not sure either of those or any of the ones I came up with would fit, so I'm still leaving it untitled for now. And one last note for Chadlindberggurl: THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP!!! And just so nobody falls over dead from boredom, ON WITH THE STORY. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Krysta squinted in the bright light as she stepped out of her car in the morning at a rest stop which, according to her map, was about 100 miles out of Los Angeles. She grabbed her backpack and headed to the bathroom, where she rinsed her lightly tanned face and brushed her long red-with-black- streaks hair. She applied some clear mascara and glossy chap stick and then went back outside and put the top down on her car. She sat in it looking at her map for a few minutes and then pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the same highway she had been on for the last 5 days.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yo Jesse you okay?" Vince shouted as he pulled his head out from under the hood of the '69 Ford Mustang he was working on. He generally wasn't a very emotional guy, but Jesse was one of his best friends. He was constantly looking out for him, especially now that he had only been out of the hospital for 2 days. He had his own scars from that day, still so fresh in his mind, but he had only had to get his arm sewed up and have a minor blood transfusion, whereas Jesse had died on the way to the hospital and just barely been revived and had needed major heart and lung surgery immediately and had been in the hospital for 6 months. Vince felt for the kid.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Jesse called from the office, where he was working at the computer. Vince could almost hear the pain in Jesse's voice.  
  
"How long's it been since you last took your meds?" Vince asked as he wiped his hands on a rag and walked into the office.  
  
"I took 'em this morning when Mia told me to," Jesse winced as he spoke.  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Jesse," Vince growled in a caring but hard tone, "When was the last time you REALLY took them?"  
  
"3 days ago," Jesse blushed and looked at his hands, "I don't like 'em V. They make me sick and I can't stand the damn things." Dom walked in and heard the last of the conversation. He shook his head grimly and walked right back out. A few minutes later he cam back with a glass of water and a little orange prescription bottle and set then in front of Jesse and then stood back with his arms crossed.  
  
"Take 'em," he said, "no excuses. I don't care if they make you puke your guts out. I want my mad scientist back one hundred percent ASAP." Jesse sighed and swallowed one of the little white pills and washed it down with the water.  
  
"Happy now?" He groaned.  
  
"No," Dom said, "but I will be as soon as you're back to normal."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Krysta was finally in L.A., and she was happy with what she saw so far. She grinned as she passed a Ben & Jerry's Scoop Shop and quickly pulled a U turn into the parking lot. She ordered 2 scoops of Half Baked in a dish and sat down to eat it.  
  
"Are you new to L.A.?" the waitress asked, trying to make conversation, since it was a slow day.  
  
"How did you guess?" Krys asked.  
  
"New York accent," the waitress admitted, and then looked out the window at Krys's car, "you race?"  
  
"Maybe," Krys hid a smile.  
  
"The racers around here meet every night at an old warehouse in the industrial blocks," the waitress informed her, "Dominic Toretto and his team basically rule the street racing scene here in L.A., but Lance Tran and his pathetic goon squad have always been second best and don't like it. I wouldn't get between Toretto and Tran any day."  
  
"Thanks for the tip," Krysta grinned as she threw her empty dish and spoon in the trash and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Mia, how's it going?" Brian asked as he walked into the cafe/store from the hallway that lead back and forth from the garage and gave her a kiss. After Dom drove off in the Supra, Brain had basically told Sergeant Tanner to go fuck himself and handed over his badge. The team had accepted him after hearing about it and Mia had forgiven him and now they were a couple.  
  
"Slow," Mia replied, "it's not quite lunchtime, so nobody is here yet."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm hungry," Krysta said to no one in particular, since she was alone in her car. She drove aimlessly around L.A. for a while until she saw a place with several cars that only racers would drive parked in front. She pulled up across the street and got out. She walked along the row of cars, surveying each one with a grin on her face. A red Mazda Rx-7 was at the front and directly behind it was a pinkish-purple Nissan 240sx and then a white VW Jetta with blue decals and then a dark blue Nissan Maxima and a yellow Nissan Skyline. Behind that was a light blue Chevy Impala and last in line was a red-orange Toyota Supra Turbo.  
  
'I think I'm gonna like it here,' Krys thought as she turned around and walked inside the small general store/cafe. She sat down at the bar and grabbed one of the menus sitting there.  
  
"Welcome to Toretto's. I'm Mia. Can I get you anything?" a skinny brunette asked as she walked over.  
  
"Yeah, how about a tuna sandwich and a Corona?" Krys pulled out her license and showed it to the young woman, who looked about the same age or maybe a year or two younger than herself.  
  
"Sure," Mia replied, and grabbed the Corona from the fridge and handed it to Krys, then went to make the sandwich. Krys stood and wandered around, and then stopped dead in her tracks when she took a closer look at the guy Mia had been talking to when she walked in.  
  
"Oh my god! Brian? Is that you?" she squealed as she ran over and hugged her old friend, "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to San Francisco and became a" she paused and shuddered dramatically "cop."  
  
"I did," Brian looked at his feet, "because of my background in New York, they put me undercover as a new street racer in town here and I met Mia and Dom and the guys and I didn't want to go back." He smiled lovingly over at Mia.  
  
"I know how that is," Krys nodded, "I'm happy that you finally found somewhere to fit in." She patted her old friend on the back. She turned to see Mia standing there with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Hi, I'm Krysta Hayes, but please call me Krys," she stuck out her hand and Mia shook it, "I'm sure Brian has told you absolutely nothing about me."  
  
"Ummm, sorry, no," Mia replied, handing Krys her sandwich. Krys took a bite.  
  
"She makes good tuna," Krys said to Brian, who cracked an amused smile and chuckled.  
  
"I know!" He agreed, but Krys heard a quiet "bullshit" from the back of the room.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think I quite heard that, Vince," Mia asked in a sarcastically offended voice. Krys turned and locked eyes with a scruffy brown-haired man with tattoos all up and down his arms wearing a grease- smeared red tank top and an equally dirty pair of faded blue jeans. She kept telling herself it was rude to stare, but she couldn't take her eyes off him, and he stared right back at her.  
  
"Krys? KRYS? Hello? Anybody home in there?" Brian waved his hand in front of her face and she looked over at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Looks like somebody's got the hots for a specific scruffy tattooed man," Brian teased.  
  
"Shut up, you annoying little man-whore," Krys punched him in the arm.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Miss Bad-Ass Bitch," Brian held up his hands in mock defeat, "Anyway, I want you to meet everybody, "Guys can you come up here for a minute?" Vince sauntered towards them from where he had been leaning against the far wall and a skinny blonde guy came in through the hall at the back followed by a somewhat larger bleach-blonde guy and after a few moments a large, heavily muscled bald man came in, with his arm around the shoulders of a petite but muscular Latino woman.  
  
"Everybody, this is my old friend from New York, Krysta Hayes," Brian introduced her, and then pointed to each person as he said their name, "You sort of already met Vince Monroe over there and that's Leon Sullivan and then Jesse 'the Mad Scientist' Thompson and then Mia's big brother, Dominic Toretto, but everybody calls him Dom and that's his girl Leticia Garcia, more commonly known as Letty." A round of "hi"s and "hello"s and "how you livin girl?"s went around the group.  
  
"What does she drive?" Vince asked. Brian shrugged.  
  
"It's been a while and I haven't looked outside yet," he said, "What DO you drive now?"  
  
"2003 Dodge Viper Rt-10 convertible," Krys said and heard a couple whistles and a "niiiiiice" from the general direction of Jesse, and then a thought dawned on her and she squealed like a 5 year whining for a cookie, "Oooh ooh Brian I wanna do my trick! Come outside and I bet I can guess which car belongs to whom!"  
  
"Ummm.sure, if everybody has the time," he raised his eyebrows in question as he glanced around at the team. The all shrugged or nodded and Dom said "sure, why not?" Krys smiled excitedly and grabbed her Corona and led everybody outside to the line of beautiful cars park in front of the door.  
  
"Hmmm let's see.from what I hear Dom is the self-proclaimed King around here, so I'd say that this red Mazda Rx-7 in front is his," Krys got that right on her first try, and she moved to the next car, "Letty is respected around here and she's Dom's girlfriend, so I'd say that this fuscia Nissan 240sx is hers." She got a nod from Letty and continued, "Ooh this is predictable. My very own Mad Scientist had a Jetta, so I'll say this one is Jesse's." Jesse nodded. Krysta but her lip and skipped the next car and moved on to the dark blue Nissan Maxima, "Hmmm.scruffy car must belong to scruffy man." She looked over at Vince with raised eyebrows and he grunted. "Mia," Krys said without even stopping to really look at the pale blue car. "New guy is always last. Nice Supra, Brian. The skyline must be Leon's then." She took a much-needed sip of her Corona and finished it off, while everyone looked at her approvingly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Whoa that was longer than I meant for it to be. Oh well. What do you think? REVIEW!! If you have any better ideas for a title for this, please put them in your review or email me at theflamingsafetypinnazi@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize from the movie belongs to me. Any questions?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes me write faster.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Dom, can I ask you a favor?" Brain asked as he stepped into the office in the back of the store, where Dom had gone back to his stack of annoying paperwork.  
  
"She can stay as long as she wants," Dom didn't even have to look up from the desk to know what Brian had planned to ask, "ask long as someone is willing to share a room with her. I don't hr sleeping on the couch, because we have parties so often."  
  
"I think I know just the person," Brain smiled, "thanks Dom. You know, you might want to consider hiring her. She's a great mechanic, and she's won every race she's ever been in, even after she got rid of all her NOS."  
  
"I'll think on that," Dom agreed, "but don't push it."  
  
"Alright," Brian said, and then went off in search of Vince. He wasn't hard to find. He was standing in front of the open hood of the Ford Taurus he had been working on, staring off towards the garage office, where Krysta was looking at Jesse's car programs.  
  
"V, would you mind sharing your bed?" Brian asked his after he snapped out of his daze.  
  
"With who? For how long?" Vince asked in reply.  
  
"Krys. I don't know how long," Brian informed him, "maybe a couple of weeks until she gets her own place, and maybe forever. You can never tell with her." Vince smiled at that.  
  
"Sure, no problem," he said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Krysta helped out at the garage for the rest of that day and did a wonderful job, earning herself more respect. The team had a barbecue that night, and she was invited.  
  
"Need any help?" she asked Mia, who had been cooking for about an hour.  
  
"Sure," Mia replied, "can you put the chicken in that pan and pour the marinade over it then cover it in plastic wrap to keep the flies out?" Krys nodded and put the meat in the pan and opened the marinade bottle. She sniffed at it for a second and then shook her head.  
  
"I have a better idea," she said. She went to the fridge and took out a Corona and a lemon. She poured about the third of the Corona over the meat and then cut the lemon open and squeezed that all over it then got some spices from the spice rack and sprinkled them over it. She took a sniff, "That's better." She put plastic wrap over the top and set it outside next to the grill, and then went back inside and proceeded to help with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. A while later Vince came in to help take everything outside.  
  
"How can you and Brian possibly like Mia's tuna?" he asked as he and Krys each picked up a dish and carried them out.  
  
"You look like that question's been floating around in your head all day, V," Krys said, and he shrugged, "We grew up in New York together with my mama's tuna. I don't think there was even any REAL tuna in that shit." She chuckled a little, and then went back inside to grab another dish, and Vince went over to help Dom fire up the grill.  
  
15 minutes later, everything had been brought out and everyone was sitting around the picnic table, except for Dom, who was taking the last of the chicken off the grill. When he was finished, he set the tray in the middle of the table and sat down. Krys, who hadn't eaten in a while, reached in and grabbed a chicken leg.  
  
"Ooooh," Jesse chuckled, "Ha! Wasn't me this time!"  
  
"Huh?" Krys looked confused, so Brian explained.  
  
"The first person to reach in to get food says grace," he said.  
  
"Grace," Krys mumbled sarcastically, and then looked around, "No? Not good enough? I'm an atheist, but oh well, I guess I've got stuff to be thankful for. Dear Heavenly Spirit, thank you for cars, thank you for speed and the feeling of the wind through my hair when I'm driving with the top down, thank you for friends, and most of all, thank you for family.even if they're not blood." She smiled over at Brian.  
  
"Amen," everyone said, and she could tell the actually meant it, and weren't just saying it so they could eat sooner. They all grabbed some chicken and other stuff and started eating.  
  
"This is good chicken," Brian said, "wait.is this your Papi's famous chicken recipe?"  
  
"I remembered it was your favorite, Little Bro," Krys said, "I thought you might enjoy a blast from the past."  
  
"Yo, this is the best damn chicken I've ever had," Vince said, and everyone agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Sorry. I'm craving chicken right now so it's creeping into my writing. I'll skip ahead to a point where all the chicken is gone, so you don't have to go though the agonizing torture of the TFATF characters talking about chicken any longer. Anyway, back to the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dom says you can stay here as long as you want," Brian told Krysta as they were doing the dishes. They had given Mia the night off, since they had both been brought up in homes where the cook never cleaned.  
  
"Really?" Krys asked, "That's good. I really had no idea where I would stay. Probably a hotel, because I've been sleeping in my car since I left New York, and still only twice, so I really need a good night's sleep in a real bed and soon."  
  
"Vince is willing to share his with you," Brian chucked deviously.  
  
"Oh really?" Krys asked with raised eyebrows, "I got the distinct feeling he didn't trust me."  
  
"Yeah?" Brian asked, "Well I got the feeling he wanted to jump you."  
  
"Whatever," Krys said as she finished scrubbing and rinsing the last of the dishes, then grabbed her leftover Corona from the counter, leaving Brian to dry them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What do you think? REVIEW!! Yet again, I haven't chosen a title for this fic, but if you still have any ideas for a title for this, please put them in your review or email me at theflamingsafetypinnazi@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize from the movie belongs to me. Any questions?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. It boosts my self- esteem which, in turn, makes me write faster.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey you guys get up," a deep voice said.  
  
"Go away," Krysta mumbled sleepily as she rolled over and snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, momentarily forgetting where she was and why there was somebody in bed with her, and then she looked down at Vince's sleeping form and remembered everything. Vince groaned and rolled over in his sleep.  
  
'He's cute when he sleeps,' Krys thought, 'And all the rest of the time he's just damn sexy,' She sat there watching him for several more minutes, before wandering over to her bags in search of clothes. She frowned when she found her clothes were all dirty, but then shrugged and walked over to Vince's open closet. She found a pair of ripped, faded blue jeans she liked and a jersey-type material camouflage tank top and took them and her backpack into the bathroom down the hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good morning, sunshine!" Brian chuckled as Krysta walked into the kitchen. He remembered that she had never been a morning person, even though it looked like she had just splashed water on her face, "Did you sleep well?" Krys flipped him off and took the mug Mia held out to her and made a beeline for the coffee pot.  
  
"Aren't those Vince's?" Leon pointed to the clothes Krys was wearing as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Mmm hmmm," Krys mumbled, between sips of coffee.  
  
"What the hell happened to him, anyway?" Dom asked, "I stuck my head in his room to wake you two up 45 minutes ago."  
  
"I'll get him," Krysta said, and Brian didn't miss the evil glint in her eye as she downed the last of her coffee, grabbed a handful of ice from the freezer, and left the kitchen. He shrugged it off, but a minute later he heard Vince's startled yelp from upstairs, followed by the pounding of Krys's footsteps as she ran down the hallway upstairs and a loud thug as she vaulted over the stair railing and into the living room below. She raced in the kitchen and grabbed the ankle-length black leather jacket she had hung on the coat rack the night before.  
  
"He's awake! Brian, I'm going to look for a job. I'll come by the garage later. Bye!" she said hurriedly, and then turned and made a mad dash for the door, but wasn't quick enough. Vince came running down the stairs in his boxers and tackled her.  
  
"You bitch!" he growled, as he pinned her to the living room floor.  
  
"Thank you," Krys said sarcastically as she grinned wickedly up at her captor.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" Vince hissed.  
  
"Oh really?" Krys asked, "How?" That seemed to catch Vince off guard, since he generally didn't tackle girls in seek of revenge, but then his dick caught up to his brain and reminded him that he was on top of a woman, and he leaned down and kissed her. After a few seconds she didn't respond, so he pulled back and stood up, offering her a hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," Vince apologized, "I don't know what I was thinking." Krys ignored his outstretched hand and got up herself, her face set in a mask of stone, showing none of her emotions.  
  
"I have to go look for a job." She said, refusing to look him in the eye as she turned and walked out the front door.  
  
"Damn you, Vince," Krys said as she slammed her car door shut. Vince said exactly the same thing as he climbed the stairs to go get dressed for the day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Anybody hungry?" Krys asked as she walked into the garage at lunchtime with 3 pizzas and a case of Corona. She was nearly trampled to death by a herd of starving mechanics. She heard several "thank you"s in between massive bites.  
  
"Hey! Save some for me, you guys!" she laughed, but nobody paused or even slowed eating, "Damn, well I guess I'll grab a slice and a Corona and leave before I get starved or stepped on." She picked up a piece of Hawaiian and a Corona and went outside, where she sat down on the hood of her car and ate it. A few minutes later, Vince come out with a pizza box with a few leftover slices left in it.  
  
"Everybody is finished," he said, offering the box to her, and then after of few seconds of watching her eat, he spoke again, "Look, about this morning-" Krys cut him off with a passionate kiss.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that all morning," she admitted after she finished. Vince grinned and kissed her back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, it's about damn time," Brian teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Krys and Vince as they walked into the garage 20 minutes later. Vince had his arm slung around Krys's shoulders and her arm was around his waist.  
  
"Shut up, you man whore!" Krys teased back, "I've barely even been in town for 24 hours!"  
  
"Are you coming to the races tonight?" Vince asked.  
  
"Maybe. What time?" She asked, "I got a job. I start tonight as the new bartender at Club Soleil from 6 to 10."  
  
"That's okay," Vince confirmed, "the racers meet at 10:30 at an old warehouse in the industrial district downtown. You'll know where exactly as soon as you come within a mile of it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At 10:15, Krysta rolled up by the old warehouse and parked her car in an empty space. Vince walked over as she got out, laughing her ass off.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my god you should have seen it," Krys chuckled, "In a fit of rage, the manager fired me for punching some drunk who grabbed my ass, and then five minutes later he realized he didn't have a bartender and people were getting angry and leaving , so he was practically on his knees begging for me to come back. It was hilarious. I can't wait to see what my second day on the job will be like." She looked around her at the other cars and smiled.  
  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" Jesse asked as he came over to stand next to Krys and Vince.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, "I feel like racing tonight. Who would I talk to about that?"  
  
"Me," Dom said as he came over, "I don't race against my team members or their friends, but I don't feel like racing tonight. It's a 4G buy in. You game?"  
  
"Definitely," Krys smiled. She'd gone all week without action, and she desperately needed to race and win. She pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket, sorted out 4G, and handed it to Dom.  
  
"Anyone else?" he asked, but nobody stepped forward.  
  
"What?" Krys shouted, "Do y'all think that just because I'm a girl, I can't handle racing?"  
  
"Yeah," someone in the crowd dared to shout.  
  
"Go get yourself a sugar daddy and stand on the sidelines, woman," Edwin said as he stepped forward.  
  
"Excuse me?" Krys hissed, looking extremely pissed.  
  
"You heard me," Edwin replied. Brian winced, feeling sorry for his black friend, but to his surprise, Krys let him off with just a "warning,"  
  
"Well, if you're so sure I'll lose then why not race me?" Krys asked, "It'll be easy money, apparently."  
  
"Alright," Edwin said, and handed Dom his 4G.  
  
"Anyone else want in?" Krys asked, now with everyone's attention. One of Hector's boys and some Asian guy walked forward and handed Dom their money.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Krys pulled up to the freshly painted starting line, she smiled and turned her stereo on full volume to Drowning Pool "Bodies." The other racers turned on their NOS, while she sat quietly, listening to the whispered intro of the song and then depressed the brake and clutch at the same time, and revved her engine. Some race whore stood in the middle of the street and raised her arms and right when she dropped them and Krys took her foot of the brake, the song intro was over and the drums and guitar blast out of her stereo. Perfect musical timing. Krys glanced to her left and right to check the status of the other racers. She was ahead and Edwin was about half a car length behind her, whereas Hector's boy and the Asian guy had been left in the dust. There was no hope for them now. Krys had shifted up to fourth gear a second after she had left the starting line and out of the corner of her eye she saw Edwin's car lurch forward as he pressed his NOS button. She shifted to fifth gear and sped up more, crossing the finish line an entire car length ahead of Edwin. She smiled wickedly as she turned and headed back to the starting line, where Vince was standing waiting for her. When she got out of her car he hugged her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"You cheating bitch!" Edwin said as he pulled up and stepped out of his car, "What the fuck did you do to your car? How could you have won without NOS?!" That outburst severely pissed Krysta off, and she sauntered saucily up to Edwin, to distract him from what she was doing. As he was busying himself from not dragging her into his car and fucking her right there, she suddenly grabbed him by the skin at the back of his neck, pinching a nerve, pulling him out of him horny trance. She grabbed one of his arms and shoved it hard up against his back. He almost screamed like a little girl from pain.  
  
"Say 'uncle,'" Krys hissed in Edwin's ear.  
  
"Uncle," Edwin whined.  
  
"Say 'aunt,'" Krys prompted.  
  
"Aunt," Edwin said.  
  
"Say 'Krysta Hayes never cheats,'" Krys said.  
  
"Krysta Hayes never cheats," Edwin growled.  
  
"Say 'Krys is a goddess and she could easily beat me any day without NOS,'" Krys demanded.  
  
"No!" Edwin objected.  
  
"SAY IT!" Krys pinched Edwin's neck harder and shoved his arm farther up his back.  
  
"Krys is a goddess and she could easily beat me any day without NOS,'" Edwin screamed in pain, before Krys suddenly let go. He crumpled to the ground and flinched when Krys stuck out her hand and patted him on the head.  
  
"Good boy," she smiled demurely and walked back to Vince.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Krysta walked out of the bathroom at the Toretto house and back downstairs to where the party was. Dom had decided that even since nobody from his team had raced and therefore not had the chance to win, he would have a party at his house anyway because the winner was a friend of a team member and appeared to be more than just a friend of another team member.and it was tradition. When someone from the DT team raced they always won and so people had instinctively flocked to Dom's house after the cops broke up the races. As Krys walked down the stairs to the living room, she noticed Vince sitting in a recliner with some fake blonde race whore on his lap. He didn't seem to be having any fun. Krys walked over and yanked the whore off Vince's lap by the back of her overly slutty and revealing shirt.  
  
"Skank be gone!" she hissed, and the annoyed whore glared at her and wandered off to find someone else to cling to. Krys sat down on Vince's lap instead.  
  
"Thanks," he said, "I was trying to think of a less offensive way to tell her to fuck off, but you just happened to come along and save me." He grinned at her and she leaned down and kissed him. After about 5 minutes of intense making out, Krys pulled back.  
  
"I'm tired," she said, "I'm going up to bed." She slid off Vince's lap and went upstairs to the room she was sharing with him. She stripped down to her underwear and got under the covers. A minute later she heard the door open and close and heavy footsteps walking over towards the bed.  
  
"You didn't think I'd let you get away this easily, did you?" Vince asked as he kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed behind Krys and started kissing the back of her neck.  
  
"It's about damn time," Krys rolled over and started kissing him again, more passionately than before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What do you think? REVIEW!! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase? I LIVE ON REVIEWS! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL STARVE TO DEATH!! 


	5. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I own myself. Fuck off.  
  
Heye everyone! I have like negative an hour to type because I'm late going to catch a plane, but I just wanted to say that I'm flying to California for a week so I might not be able to post new chapters until I get home. Sorry. Adios! 


End file.
